


A Witch's First Year

by coffeegorl



Category: non existant fandom
Genre: A little angst, Comedy, Honestly I didn't know where else to post this, I really hope you guys like it, Just not Wattpad, Never Wattpad, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegorl/pseuds/coffeegorl
Summary: Percy and her family are known as the strangest people in town, and rightly so. This is due to the fact the family practices witchcraft.She's gone her whole life knowing she's different from the other kids, she's learned from early on that she isn't supposed to talk about her lifestyle with her friends, and that no one is supposed to know she's a witch. At all. Most people suspect the peculiarity by now. The fact that her parents own an aromatherapy shop in the middle of town made it sort of obvious. Like hiding in plain sight.But things are changing fast since graduation, Percy want's to learn marketing skills and promote her parents small shop to all of Washington state. Her goal is to make it the most famous and well established shop in town. In order to do that, so she decides to pursue this goal at the best business school Washington has to offer-which is located about an hour away from her home.Percy and her family discussed living away from home and decide the dorms were the best option. Percy could also choose a roommate, but wants to let fate decide for her. When move in day comes around, she discovers that her roommate isn't at all what she expected.





	1. Please, Introduce Yourself

“Percy, are you ready yet? You have everything packed?” Of course this is what she asks right before we leave. I know Mom just wants to make sure I’m prepared, even though it wouldn’t take very long to come back and pick up the few things I needed. But I’ve been ready for this for a long time now. I know I have everything I need, including all my spell books and positions. Okay, so she doesn’t know I’m bringing those, but that’s okay. 

College is going to be great! I’m thrilled to be going, if not a little terrified the day is finally here; I’ve been waiting for it for so long. The freedoms that comes with living away from home, not to mention getting to explore a new area. I’ve lived in Gig Harbor my whole life, and while it’s gorgeous and will always be my home, I can’t wait to get out of here for a little while. 

“Yeah, I’m set to go! Are you ready to leave yet? Where’s Dad?” As much as I love my parents, they’re pretty overprotective of me and my brother. When I first told them I wanted to go to school in a different state, they were dead set against it. They claimed that the ancestors would not allow it, that the forces of nature would be unbalanced if I was that far away from home. The fact they said that means nothing, they would just miss me and I know it. But I would miss them too, so I decided to look a little closer to home. 

The University of Washington is the school for me. They have an amazing business marketing program, which is what I’ve decided to go for. Even though my parents can be a little too much for me, I still love them and want to help them in any way I can. They’re the reason I’m going to college in the first place, helping out the family business has been a priority of mine since I was eight years old. 

My family owns a small store in the center of town, which sells things like aromatherapy and plants, herbal remedies and soaps. And we don’t promote it a whole ton, but we also have a sauna in the back. I visit on a regular basis to help me destress from school, friends, and anything that’s on my mind, really. It’s a good place to just sit and think. 

“He’s in the kitchen, I think he’s grabbing some snacks for the road.” A classic example of overprotective parent, bringing snacks because they’re worried about me being hungry. I can’t count the number of times either one of them has pulled this one on me. Going to my friends for the night? Snack. Taking the bus to school? Snack. I know they do it because they love me and they’re worried about me, but it starts to get annoying. 

I walk to the kitchen to check on Dad, see what he’s got cooking for the ride up to school. “What’s up? Got anything good?” He turns around only to reveal a pot of boiling frog legs. I can’t say I’m surprised, this has been happening all of my life. Of course, it was never weird to me until kids at school pointed out they never ate the things I ate, like frog legs as a snack. Honestly, as long as they’re seasoned, I love them. It doesn’t affect me too much what people think of me anymore. 

“You’re favorite. What kind of seasonings do you want today? Hot and spicy, or sweet and sour?” He knows me so well. 

“Spicy please. When do you think we’ll be leaving?” We need to leave by 8am to make it to my 9:30am check in time. I just hope we leave the house by 8:15 at the latest. Mom knows how to speed in a safe way and so that she doesn’t get caught. 

“Soon. What time is it now? The frog legs should be done in two more minutes.” He scoops the legs out with a ladle and puts them on a plate covered in paper towel.

“It’s 7:47. I’m going to put the rest of my stuff in the car. Thanks Dad!” 

I run from the kitchen back into my room. I have about two suitcases full of clothes, one tote of bedding, one bag of toiletries, and my pillow. The easiest way to move it all is, of course, levitation. I grab my wand from my nightstand and wave it to pick everything up in one go. As I walk down the hall, luggage trailing behind me, my brother runs past chasing after the family cat. The poor thing is thirteen years old, and my six year old brother gives her constant grief.

“Slow down Gawain, you’re going to give her a heart attack one of these days!” He stops running for a split second to turn towards me and stick his tongue out, then goes right back to chasing Moody. 

“Well alright then. Good to know that he’ll never listen to me, even when I’m leaving for a whole year.” I continue down the hall until I reach the door to our garage. It’s arranged a little differently than most. We only store one car, and the other port is used for drying herbs and spices, mixing bowls and mortars, plants and oils. The fragrance coming from the garage has caused a few issues with the police over the years, but nothing we have here is illegal. Honestly I think it’s funny, but mom would choose to disagree with me there. 

She says it’s bad for business, that she gets teenagers coming in the shop asking if she has “the good stuff” or anything “a little stronger than what we keep in the front room”. Once, someone asked me if we kept any weed behind the counter. I laughed in his face and said “This is a family business, we don’t promote that behavior here. If you’d like to go into the back alleys downtown, I’m sure you’d have more luck there.” Suffice to say, he wasn’t thrilled with my response. 

I load all of my stuff into the trunk of the mini van and head into the house. When I’m back inside, I see Gawain has caught Moody and is hugging her with all his might on the couch. He really is sweet, he just doesn’t know when to leave people alone. Or cats in this case. It’s something he’ll learn with time, hopefully. 

As I’m about to tell Gawain to let go of Moody, Dad walks into the living room with a container of steaming frog legs and a bag of Fritos. “Snacks are done! Let’s finish packing up and get a move on.” He crosses the room to pet the cat’s head, then does the same to my brother. Once he’s done that, me moves towards me and hugs me so tight I can hardly breath. 

“Alright Dad, I get it! Let me go, I’ll go find mom.” He finally releases me and I slip away to my parents bedroom, where my mom is finishing up getting ready for the day. Her hair is perfectly curled and frizzy as ever. 

“Ready to go? Dad finished the snacks.” She looks over at me through the mirror as she puts a bit of essential oil on her wrists and then on her neck. She caps the bottle and turns toward me, smiling the whole time. 

“I’ll never be ready to let you go. But it’s for the greater good, so I must. I am ready to leave, though. I assume that’s what you meant.” I walk over to her quickly and give her a big bear hug, just like the ones she’s been giving me since I was born. 

“Let’s go then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mom is making a big deal about leaving me, of course. She is weeping like a baby, and I even see Dad wipe at his eyes a little. Gawain hasn’t really noticed, he keeps asking to go back to the car so he can hug Moody. When I say goodbye to him, his response is “See ya later, noob,” which is very reassuring of his love for me. I mess up his hair and gave him a fist bump before he runs away from me and towards the door. It feels like Mom will never let me go, and I don’t really mind it, I’m going to miss her so much. After she finally releases me, it’s Dad’s turn. He gives me a short but meaningful hug, full of love and affection. Just like he always has and always will. Once they’re gone, I’m not really sure what to do. So I organize what parts of the room I can. 

When I checked in at Lander Hall with Mom and Dad, the staff told me Sophie was coming in later, her check in time is two hours after mine. Moving all of my stuff from the car to the room, manually, took roughly forty-five minutes, so I have all this time to myself in a completely new place and no idea what to do with it. I decide to look up cute dorm decor and rummage through my things to see if I have anything similar to my favorite posts. 

When I’m finished, I look at my work. Everything is perfectly in place, which is a very nice feeling if I do say so myself. I found a small tapestry in one of my bags which I enlarged with my wand, and hung it on the wall with a sticking charm, as well as a few dream catchers I brought. My diffuser is sitting on the corner of my desk near the wall, letting out a calming tangerine and lavender scent. A hand knit rug thrown on the floor next to my bed completes the look. It’s not as colorful as I was hoping, due to the stark whiteness of the cinder blocks and ceiling. My little pops of orange and blue spread out, here and there, certainly helping the room feel more lively and bright. 

Honestly, I can’t wait to get a few plants in here. While having my stuff unpacked helps, there’s still something missing. I took the bed by the window hoping to get a few small hanging plants. I can’t just make them levitate all the time, it would be exhausting for one, and I don’t really want to out myself as a witch to my roommate so soon after meeting her. It’s not something you share right away, you can only tell the people you trust the most. That’s what my parents told me, anyway. 

I hope Sophie doesn’t mind getting plants. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable with all the personalizations I’ve already put in the room, but I needed to do something while I’m stuck waiting for her to arrive. Since I started decorating and setting my side up, time has flown by so quickly, I didn’t notice how long it had been since I began. 

I look up to a sudden knock on the door, which opens almost immediately after. Before I even get a chance to move, a small brunette girl steps in holding a pillow under one arm, and a bookbag on her back. 

“Hi there! Would you be able to help me bring my stuff in?” She speaks in a very bubbly manner. Since this girl hasn’t introduced herself, I assume she’s Sophie, my roommate, but it isn’t unheard of to mix up room numbers and walk into the wrong dorm. Sometimes people confuse entire buildings and go to the wrong one, only to find out they needed to go one block over.

“Sure thing. You must be Sophie. I’m Percy.” I help her lug her totes and a mini fridge into the room. Both beds were already bunked on opposite walls, so we move the fridge under her bed next to the desks. Neither of us say much until everything is brought in from the hallway. When we finally catch our breaths, she speaks up. 

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself before I walked in. I kind of had my hands full and I didn’t want to fall into the door and look super lame.” She rushed through her sentence so quickly I barely caught a word of what she said. 

“Oh that’s alright. I totally understand the feeling, I’m a total klutz myself!” I hope klutziness isn’t something we have in common. I can heal myself right as rain, but I can’t heal someone else without revealing myself to them. 

“I see you’ve already set up shop. It looks so pretty in here, very eclectic. Also it smells so good! What is it?” She seems genuinely interested in what I’ve done to my side of the room. It makes my heart flutter a little. I’m not used to people being this interested in anything involving my style.

“Oh wow, thank you! It’s tangerine and lavender. My family actually owns an aromatherapy shop in Gig Harbor, about an hour from here,” I paused for a minute, certain she was going to say something. But she didn’t, so I filled the gap in conversation.

“Would you like help with anything? I’m willing to do pretty much anything other than stand on a rolling chair.” She giggled softly to herself and then shook her head, indicating that help would be more than appreciated. Sophie brought so much stuff. I guess that makes sense, though. She lives a good four hours from here, which is why her check in time was so much later than mine. 

“Thanks again for the help. Would you mind just handing me things while I organize?” And that’s what we did for the next hour. We put her bed together, moved all her textbooks and notebooks into organizers on her desk, moved her clothes into the closet and drawers and put up some of her decorations. When I got to the bottom of a box, I see something mildly alarming.  
“A cross? Are you very religious?” It’s something I wondered out loud, but once I caught myself, I slapped my hand over my mouth.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude by asking!” I’m horrified that I just said that. I was always taught to be mindful of others. Sometimes that means not asking super personal questions when you first meet someone. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. I’m devoted to the Catholic church. I hope that’s not a problem?” Sophie raised her voice in a defensive manner, as if she expected me to start bashing on her for her faith. Something I would never do. Along with being mindful, I was taught that everyone has a right to practice which ever religion they want, whether that be Christianity, Muslim, Judaism, or none at all.

“No, not at all! It just surprised me a little, I wasn’t expecting to pull a cross out of a box. Sorry if I offended you at all, I didn’t intend to.” I really hope she takes the apology well. I don’t want to start off the year with a roommate that hates me. 

“It’s okay, I suppose it’s not something you should expect. It’s not going to bother you if I hang this by my mirror though, is it? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Do you practice a religion?” She threw that last question in without much thought of whether or not she should ask. I would feel uncomfortable with the idea of my roommate hating me because of my beliefs due to the cross’ constant reminder, but I don’t tell her that. 

Instead I say, “No worries, I don’t mind at all. I’m actually more of a spiritual person than a set structure religion type of girl.” I hope she gets the message from my body language that I don’t really want to talk about this subject anymore, I would rather move on to other things. 

“Alright then! So do you have any siblings?” And the getting to know each other begins, with the careful avoidance of religion.


	3. What a World

Two months into the semester, I’m as stressed as ever. I’ve been doing okay in my classes, but receiving a 71% on my tests doesn’t feel the same as getting an 87% in high school. I know realistically that I’m not going to do as well in college as I did in high school, but actually dealing with it kind of sucks. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to the grading system in college.

Sophie is doing well in her classes too, which makes me feel a little better. We study together every Thursday evening, testing each other on our different subjects. She usually knows more answers than I do, but she’s also smarter than I am. She has some pretty difficult classes, however. Teaching has more to do with the cognitive development of children than Marketing does, but some of the stuff I learn from our sessions could be helpful in the future. This year, I’m focusing on Gen. Ed.’s rather than anything involving my major. I want to get them out of the way before I move on to the grit of the course work. 

Since we first met at the beginning of the year, we’ve been getting along pretty well, especially since we’ve gotten to know each other on a more personal level. She likes crime TV and chocolate cereal. I like a good superhero show with lots of drama, which isn’t really that different from Cop shows. We also agree that Coco Puffs is the breakfast of champions. 

When I need to practice my magic, I always make sure Sophie isn’t around. I try to arrange it around her class schedule. When I do get the chance to practice, I usually do focusing magic, something to give me an energy boost in order to complete all my assigned tasks, or a good calming spell before I go to bed. Sometimes, I’ll try laying out tarot cards to predict which tests I’m not going to do super well on. Based on those predictions, I put a little more effort into studying for those classes.I think I’m doing a good job of keeping my secret, though. As far as I know, Sophie has no idea that I’m a witch.

Another practice I like to keep up with is praying or just talking to my Goddess. It’s a good way to keep calm or to feel generally peaceful. Praying to a specific Goddess is usually associated with Wiccan culture, but I didn’t lie when I told Sophie that I’m spiritual. I think it’s important for everyone to believe in something, even if it’s not set in the religion you follow. Besides, having someone to talk to about my problems is really nice, even if no one responds to me in a direct way. 

So far, praying has helped me a lot this semester. The stress still gets to me sometimes, so I put the diffuser on for a little extra boost. Mom always said lavender and sweet basil is the best combination to help one feel calm without a drowsy side effect. “Of course,” she would say, “everyone is different, and some things work better for others than they would for you. It all depends.” Mom is really wise, but sometimes I want a straightforward answer. 

Once or twice, I think Sophie has heard me chanting, but I played it off as “Just part of my spirituality,” or “I was mumbling to myself, sorry.” I think it’s worked so far, but if she catches me practicing levitation or any other practical magic, she’ll probably faint from shock. 

Now I know I’m kind of stereotyping her, but Catholics don’t have a great history with witches. I know a lot of history regarding the issue due in part to family legend as well as school and random documentaries. In the past, completely innocent people were slaughtered-witch or otherwise-simply to make the townspeople’s lives easier. In fact, the first hanging during the sixteen hundreds was a little old women with one leg and a bad temper. There was no reason to think of her as a witch and no need to kill her. However, one man thought the claims against her were fair. He followed his religious beliefs, did what he thought God wanted him to do, then went on the hunt and kill over one hundred people.

Some of the stuff I know from family legend involved the Salem Witch Trials. Because Dad’s lineage dates back so far, he has a lot of different records and old artifacts stored up in the attic. When I was little, I would go up there and read for hour on end about the horrific stories. One of the documents is regularly on my mind. It’s called The Lessons from Salem, and one of the first lessons taught is “We may hence see ground to fear, that there hath been a great deal of innocent blood she in the Christian world, by proceeding upon unsafe principles, in condemning persons for Malefic Witchcraft,” which basically means the Christian community had f’ed up and needed to calm down when it came to accusing people of witchcraft. This always kind of made me feel better, it was one of the only sparks of hope in that dusty old attic. But there were also things like direct quotes from people who witnessed the “confessions” of accused witches. Another thing I regularly think about, “Thomas Brattle, a Boston merchant, claimed that “most violent, distracting and draggooning methods” were “used with them, to make them confess.”” There’s so much to take into account when bringing up the relationship between Christian or Catholic and Witch. 

I’m not saying anything so malicious as the witch trials would happen in this day and age, but with the political discourse going on lately, I wouldn’t be entirely surprised if it did. I don’t think Sophie would start the revolution just because of her religious beliefs. In fact, she’s told me how much she disagrees with some her parents backwards ideals. I guess they generally hate anyone different from them in any way, shape, or form. While I’m not totally worried about accidentally exposing myself to her, that thought always lingers in the back of my mind. 

I got a text from Mom today saying she’d pick me up from school, and that I could stay at home for the weekend. This is exactly what I need right now. A chance to be in my element while dealing with something foreign to me. My element being my house, where I’m free to do any magic without fear of exposure; something foreign being course work for difficult classes. Mom also said that Dad, Gawain, and even Moody miss me so much that they’ve been going through and staring at old family albums. I think it’s very cute, but Mom is starting to get annoyed with them for moping around so much.

When she gets to campus, I’m going to tell her everything that’s happened the past two months. All the secrets I’ve had to keep from Sophie, how hard it is to pay attention in class, how much I miss everyone. There’s a lot to catch up on. I’m hoping to get the scoop on the store and how the regular customers have been. It’s another way to keep myself grounded, knowing there are other people going through different struggles from my own. I hope Mrs. Geller is doing well. She used to come in every Monday afternoon and we would talk about school or her grandkids or share new recipes with each other. I really miss home, even if it’s only an hour away. 

“What are you thinking about? You look so serious and melancholy.” Sophie’s comment startles me out of my train of thought. 

“Nothing too important. I told you I’m going home for the weekend, right?” I genuinely have no idea what I’ve said to her in the past twenty minutes. We could have had a whole conversation and I would have no idea. I’ve been in this weird state of disassociation lately, which isn’t really helpful for a college student.

“Yeah. I’m going to miss hanging out with you for a few days, but I know how much you miss your family, so I guess I can deal with it,” Sophie says in a playful manner, like she usually does. I’ve noticed over the past few weeks how sarcastic she can be. It’s kind of awesome, not something you expect from a “good catholic girl”.

“Well I’m sorry you're going to miss me, but I’m not even going to be gone for that long. I’ll see you for sure on Monday.” She rolled her eyes at me in acknowledgment and went back to reading a chapter from one of her very large textbooks. 

Once the clock struck six thirty, Mom called. She asks me if I need help carrying anything to the car, like laundry or my book bag. I say that I’m okay, and I’ll be down shortly. I wave farewell to Sophie, who’s still reading very intensely, and make a beeline for the door. I’m so excited to talk to Mom that I hardly notice Sophie looking up after me, as if she were checking I was gone. Weird.


	4. Coming Clean

The school year is almost at an end. I’m thrilled to be done, and I feel like I’ve learned a lot over the past nine months. Sophie and I are best friends by now, and I’m going to miss her a ton, but we decided to room together again next year, so I should only be missing her for three months. 

She’s been a little awkward around me recently, though. Sometimes I catch her staring at me when I’m at my desk or right before I go to bed. It’s a little creepy, but maybe she disassociates a little bit too. 

We’ve been talking about our plans for after college a lot. Sophie wants to stay in the area since she’ll be student teaching around here. I think it’s really cool that she knows with all certainty what she wants to do. My plan is to go into marketing for my parents business, but my interests have been shifting the past few weeks. I still want to help them out, but learning about the psychology behind marketing is really interesting. Applying it to different demographics is really what gets me. The way the human brain functions is fascinating. 

I talked with Sophie about working at home for a few years after graduation, maybe moving back after that. I’m not really sure what I want to do once I’ve finished school. Like I said, there’s a general plan, but nothing definite. 

“So I think we need to talk.” I look up from my unfinished essay, which I’ve been blankly staring at for the last ten minutes. She looks nervous. That can’t be good.   
“What’s up?” Sophie starts to wring her hands, a habit of hers I picked up on half way through the year. 

“I didn’t mean to, really, but I sort of looked around your side of the room when you would leave for the weekend. I feel terrible about doing it, I invaded your privacy and that’s completely unacceptable. It’s just, curiosity killed the cat, you know?” I sit there in shock. I wasn’t prepared to hear this at all. 

“What do you mean you looked around my side? What were you looking for, exactly?” I say this as carefully as I can. I’m trying my very best to stay calm and collected. I don’t want it to be too obvious how pissed off I am. 

“Well, you sometimes left stuff sitting on your desk. It was probably an accident, but I wanted to know the kinds of things you’re into. I wasn’t looking for anything specifically.” She looks so scared right now, and I don’t blame her at all. She messed up and she knows it. 

“So what did you find?” I say this in a hard voice, a no nonsense tone taking over. 

“I know you’d said you were spiritual, but the things I kept finding indicated a little more than that. I found your tarot cards, and some papers that looked like spells or something. They were like nothing I’ve ever seen before. What I’m trying to say is I know you’re a witch.”

There’s silence for about two minutes before I finally lose it. “How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends. Friends don’t look through each other’s things without permission!” By now my face is burning red and I feel like there’s steam coming out of my ears. This is unbelievable. We talked at the beginning of the year about things like this. Our agreement was that neither of us would snoop, we would share a few things and we assigned chores to each other. I can’t understand why she would violate my trust like this. 

“Percy I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to! It just sort of happened, I felt this sort of compulsion to look. I know it’s a terrible excuse but I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” Sophie has started to cry. I think that means she’s being truthful. I’m so mad right now that I don’t really want to think about it. 

“Either you need to leave, or I need to leave. If I leave, are you going to snoop around my stuff again? Maybe try some magic of your own?” The water works have really started falling now. 

“I’ll leave, I’m so sorry Percy. I never meant for things to turn out this way.” She moves from her bed to the desk to grab her purse, then to the door. She pauses for a minute to look back at me. Sophie walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. I can hear her crying in the hall. I need a minute to cool off. She walks down the hall until I can’t hear her anymore. 

About an hour later, I have my calming blend of essential oils in the diffuser and a massive headache. I called Mom right after Sophie left, she said I needed to calm myself in any way possible so I could clearly think about the situation. Now that I’ve had time to think, I’m pretty sure I over reacted. Big time. I’m not really sure how to make up for it either. 

I know why I got so mad, too. It one hundred percent has to do with the fact that I’m scared to tell Sophie the truth about who I am. Deep down, I know she would never intentionally hurt me, but that fear still lingers. What if she finds out and she hates me? What if when she finds out, she starts a witch hunt with the rest of the student body? I know it’s irrational, but it could happen. The hating me part, not the rise up of the entire school over the fact I practice magic. That would probably never happen.

I also know all my worry stems from her Catholic upbringing. Sophie is one of the most accepting people I know, she was a member of the GSA in high school, she knows that other people have different politics than her and she doesn’t mind. Hell, she even thinks I’m cool and funny, which didn’t happen very much for me in the past. So why am I so scared that she knows now? She seemed more upset with my reaction to her knowing than anything else. 

I have to do something before I lose her friendship for good. So I call her and ask if she’s willing to come back to the room to hear my explanation. She agrees, and is back within ten or so minutes. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to get so angry.” By now, her face is stained with tear streaks and she has red, puffy eyes. I can’t believe I’m the one who did this to her. She’s so caring, and I just crushed her heart when all she wanted to do was come clean to me. 

“It’s okay,” she says.

“It’s really not. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. You were just trying to talk to me and I exploded. I’m really sorry about that Sophie,” I try to say it as earnestly as I can manage. I hope my message is getting across to her. 

“”Alright. So why did you yell then?” She looks a little more put together now that she’s heard my apology.

“I had no idea you were looking at all my personal things, and sure that was an invasion of my privacy and that’s not great to hear. But mostly I was scared of what you would say. I don’t want you to hate me for being a witch.” There it is. I finally told her. She’s known for a while, apparently. It’s different when I say it directly to her, though. 

“Percy, I could never hate you. You know how much I care about you. Or I thought you did.” Sophie frowns down at the ground for a little bit, then looks up with determination clear on her face, as if she’s made a decision about something. She walk over to me very quickly, stand very close to me, and then wraps her arms around my body. She begins to cry again. I start now too. 

“I love you, Sophie.” Tears are running freely down my cheeks as we embrace each other. 

“I love you too, Percy. I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

I pull my face out of her neck and look at her closely. This is my best friend. We will always be friends. We will always share secrets. I could never replace her, and she could never get rid of me if she wanted to. 

“You know I’ll accept you for whoever you are, right? No matter what you are.” Sophie grins at me while I begin to laugh. Of course she does. Why had I ever thought differently?  
“I know. Thank you, Sophie, for being so kind. More people should be like you, you’re awesome!” I hug her tight to my chest again. 

We spend the rest of the day chatting about witchy things. Spells I know, spells I don’t know, and everything in between. I told her a secret this big has to stay between just us. I’m not telling my parents Sophie knows, and Sophie isn’t telling anyone at all. This is something we will have forever and ever, just the two of us.


End file.
